


A Slight Distraction

by Aeiouna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the second Katekyo Hitman Reborn kink meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Slight Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second Katekyo Hitman Reborn kink meme.

Haru sat on the ground knees to her chest, face buried in them. "Where are we? I'm scared! Last thing I remember is playing hide and seek with Lambo-kun and then there was this big burst of smoke and now we're here and I don't know where here is!"

Kyoko sat beside her. "It'll be okay Haru, we'll find our way back home," she pulled Haru into a hug and stroked her hair. "Don't cry Haru." And then she did something that she couldn't even explain. She kissed the top of Haru's head.

Haru's head shot up. "Kyoko?"

Kyoko wiped the tears from Haru's face. "Yeah Haru?"

"I'm not so scared anymore, but only just a little." She wanted more of the other girl, and if she kept saying the more Kyoko did, the more she felt better... it was worth it.

Kyoko kissed Haru on the lips. "And how about now?"

"Getting a little better, but still... still scared. This place is scary." Haru felt bad about making Kyoko take the lead, but being submissive was her thing, and she was still scared.

Kyoko deepened the kiss, laying Haru on the ground and pulling her hair out its ponytail. "Hmm? Now?"

"Keep... going..." Haru breathed, "Please." She unbuttoned Kyoko's school uniform blazer and slipped it off her shoulders, hinting where she wanted this to go.

Kyoko nodded, she had wanted this since she met Haru in the cake shop. She followed suit, Haru's dark blue blazer being tossed aside with her own cream one, the sheer fabric of the shirt Haru wore underneath it showing off the lace in her bra. She slipped it over Haru's head, nuzzling her face in the other girl's cleavage.

Haru's hand went in Kyoko's hair and she squirmed beneath her, trying to suppress the feelings of arousal down in her core. Kyoko noticed the squirming. "Shh... still scared?" she hiked Haru's skirt up and ran a finger over the wet spot in her white cotton panties. "You're feeling something, Haru-kun."

Haru squirmed more and whimpered. "Still scared, but... if you..." she needed Kyoko so bad. In a perfect world, Haru would have Tsuna and Kyoko, because there was no denying she had feelings for both of them.

Kyoko slid the panties off Haru in one swipe. Instead of going down on her, as was probably expected, she hiked up her own skirt and removed her own panties, going to use a technique she had read in a book once. "This'll be a little awkward at first, but it'll feel good." Kyoko was nervous about this, but she didn't show it. She parted Haru's lower lips, exposing her swollen clit. After positioning herself to where their clits touched, she began a thrusting motion. Her eyes closed and she got into a rhythm.

Haru pulled her closer. This was better than she had ever imagined. "Faster..." she whimpered, meeting Kyoko's thrusts with her own. Feeling Kyoko comply, she slid her hands up the other's shirt, massaging her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Her whole body was on fire as she writhed underneath Kyoko.

"Ha… Haru," Kyoko whimpered. "I..." she was ready to explode.

Haru moaned and pulled Kyoko closer as possible as her whole body shook from orgasm, not just once, but twice, experiencing a second one following Kyoko's. She looked into the other girl's eyes. "Can I dress you?"

Kyoko and Haru dressed each other just in time for the effect of the 10-year bazooka, which had been the cause of the smoke Haru saw, wore off and they were transported to their own time. Both girls were too out of it to ask what had happened this time.


End file.
